In hospitals and inspection agencies, a sample analyzer has been used to measure an item regarding the properties of a sample such as blood collected from a living organism (see U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006-210438 for example). The sample analyzer as described above has been generally recommended to be used with dedicated reagent (genuine product) specified by a supplier (maker). The reason is therefor that the dedicated reagent is optimized to provide an accurate analysis result by the repetition of evaluation experiments while any sample analysis using reagents other than the genuine product (not-genuine product) may not provide such an accurate analysis result to cause a reduced reliability in the analysis result. This reason also applies to a slide glass in a smear preparing apparatus for example. Specifically, the use of a not-genuine slide glass may cause breakage of a to-be-observed component in the sample, which declines the reliability to a prepared sample. When not-genuine stain solution is used in the smear preparing apparatus, blood cells may not be stained in a favorable manner, causing an adverse impact on the observation result.
However, there may be a case where a user does not know that the use of a not-genuine product causes a reduced reliability in the analysis result for example or a user does not know that the product used by the user is a not-genuine product. When a patient receives a medical care based on an analysis result having a reduced reliability for example, an adverse impact may be caused on the patient by an inappropriate treatment or medication.